


Let’s See How This Goes

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Pretend Pretenders [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie agreed to pretend to date Nick. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Pretend Pretenders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989880
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Let’s See How This Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts).



Reggie stayed up way later than he should have for someone who constantly feels like they need a nap. But he was learning about Nick. And Julie was right, he was definitely in trouble of getting hurt for this fake relationship. Nick knew the books Reggie talked about, he liked Star Wars and classic rock. Nick was a bit of a goof, too. He would make jokes that made no sense but Reggie laughed anyway, and whenever he did, Nick would beam. Reggie told him about his bass and acoustic, telling him about his secret love of country. Nick didn’t ask about how he came to live with the Molinas, and Reggie was thankful for that.

When Reggie woke up the next morning, he remembered his flannel and leather jacket, grabbing his bag as he met Julie at the front door. She was grinning. “What?” She just gestured out the door. Reggie quirked an eyebrow at her, but when he followed her gaze his eyes widened. Nick was sitting in the driveway, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel. “Uhhhh-“

“Yeah I figured you didn’t know. He’s been out there for ten minutes.” Julie just kept grinning, Ray came around the corner of the hall and glanced out the window.

“Who’s that?” He asked, looking between his kids.

“Reggie’s boyfriend.” Julie smirked, but Reggie didn’t have the heart to glare at her. She deflated a little when his shoulders slumped. “I’m kidding, dad. It’s just a friend from school.”

Ray raised an eyebrow, still looking between them. “Okay. I can tell when I shouldn’t push. But just for the record, you both should follow your heart. Whoever it leads you to.” Ray slipped away with a smile.

“Your dad is so nice.” Reggie muttered.

“ _Our_ dad _._ ” Julie corrected. “You should go see what he wants.” Before Reggie could argue, she shoved him out the door. He went over to Nick’s car, knocking on the glass.

Nick jolted, rolling down the window, “Hey, Reggie!”

“Uh, hey, Nick. Can’t say I expected to see you this morning.” Reggie said, looking confused.

“Oh, uh, is this bad? I came to give you guys a lift so you wouldn’t need to take the bus.”

“You really didn’t have to. We don’t mind the bus.” Reggie could see Nick losing confidence in his decision. “But it’s nice. Thank you.” Nick seemed to brighten.

“Uh, we can head out if you wanna get Julie.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I’ll do that.” Reggie ran back to the door, hurrying Julie to grab her stuff. They got back to the car, and Julie immediately climbed into the back seat. Reggie nervously got into the passenger seat. “Thanks again, Nick.”

“It’s no trouble.” Nick glanced back at Julie, “Hey, Jules.”

“Hey, Nick. I was surprised to hear you were dating my brother.” Nick took a quick look at her smile and laughed.

“You know, don’t you ?”

“I’ve known Reg a lot of years, Nick. Of course I know.”

“Sorry.” Reggie muttered. “She promised she won’t say anything.”

“Oh yeah, I know Julie can keep a secret.” Nick grinned, “She was the first one I told I was bisexual.”

Reggie was surprised, “She didn’t mention that.”

“Not my business to tell.” Julie quipped as she put her ear buds in.

“We used to be friends, well, better friends.” Nick told Reggie, “We’re still friendly, but my ex is her former best friend.”

“Wait, Carrie?” Reggie exclaimed, “That’s who I’m helping keep off your back?”

“Yeah,” Nick gripped the steering wheel, embarrassed, “I’m sorry. I should’ve mentioned that.” Reggie didn’t know a lot about Carrie. Just what he had learned from Julie over the years. Sometime in middle school, Carrie had changed. She didn’t like Julie anymore, and she was a mean girl now.

“Uh, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Reggie started fiddling with his flannel sleeves.

”You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Nick asked softly.

”What? No. What makes you say that?” Reggie could not have sounded less convincing if he tried. Nick reached over slowly, setting his hand on top of Reggie’s fumbling ones.

”If you’re nervous, it’s okay. You don’t have to do it.”

”No, it’s not that. I have no problem doing this to help you. I’m just internally panicking, I guess.” Reggie wasn’t sure why he was telling him, but he couldn’t stop, “I have only gone to this school for a month. No one really knows who I am. And now they’re only going to know that I’m dating you, and it’s not even true.”

”People notice you more than you think.” Nick muttered. Reggie went to ask, but Nick continued. “But I promise, if you’re uncomfortable then you can call it off now. Or if you get uncomfortable you can call it off whenever you want. Okay? I’m not gonna hold it against you.”

Reggie smiled a little bit. “Thanks. I’ll be okay. I’m anxious a lot. You’ll get used to it.” Nick had just pulled into the school parking lot, and the three of them climbed out. Nick carefully took Reggie’s hand.

”Is this okay?” He whispered quietly.

”Uh, yeah. It’s kind of...grounding actually.” Before they could say anything, a flash of movement in front of them caused Reggie to flinch back. Julie was beside him in less than a second, whispering to him.

”Hey!” It was Luke, but Nick waved him off for a second.

”Reg, you okay?” Nick looked genuinely concerned.

”Yeah, uh, I’m fine. Just caught me off guard.” Nick looked at Julie, who looked unsure but sent him a smile. Nick turned to Luke.

”Luke, I know you can’t help but bounce around, but don’t run up on him. Okay?” Reggie looked at Nick with wide eyes. But Nick just smiled.

”Yeah, yeah, man. I’m sorry.” Luke rubbed the back of his neck. “Alex and Willie are busy making out, so when I saw you pull in I just got excited. My bad. Hey, Jules.” As soon as Luke said it, the surprise registered on his face.

”Hi, Luke.” Julie smiled. “I gotta get to the music room to give the Ms. Harrelson your paperwork, big brother. I’ll see you later.” Julie kissed his cheek, waving at Luke and Nick before heading into the building.

”I didn’t know Julie had another brother.” Luke grinned, “Well, I can’t wait to learn more about you, Reg. Just do me a favor and take care of this guy.”

”Oh, uh, yeah, I will.” Reggie managed a smile as the warning bell rang. “We should get going.”

”Yeah, I’ll see you at lunch.” Nick pressed a quick kiss to Reggie’s cheek. “Study hard, babe. Don’t let Dickens keep you too distracted this time.” Nick grinned and Reggie was sure his face was as red as his flannel.


End file.
